Checkmate
by Sunsun128
Summary: Two powers are constantly grappling for the power of the unseen. With these two powers at war with each other, each one will sacrifice whatever it takes to win...even their own children. AU, CHAPTERED, NATSUMI, RUKARU
1. Prologue::In The Beginning

**Title**: Checkmate  
**Summary**: Two unseen powers are constantly grappling for the power of the unseen. With these two powers at war with each other, each one will sacrifice whatever it takes to win...even their own children. AU, CHAPTERED, NATSUMI, RUKARU  
**Author**: sunsun128  
**Beta Reader**: sunsun128  
**Anime**: Gakuen Alice  
**Songs**: ??

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. This applies for all chapters.**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Chapter Title**: Prologue: In The Beginning  
**Songs**: ??

"I don't understand!"

_Crash!_

"Please, Osamu-sama, it was a mistake. It will not happen next time! I swear!"

Osamu, a black haired man with a certain rugged quality surround him, smashes his fist onto the table. His blue eyes glitter coldly. "There will be no next time."

The man on the ground screams any kicks as the guards drag him away. The woman next to Osamu looks slightly shaken but still keeps her eyes on the ground.

"Bring in the chessboard."

Osamu watches as his servants scurry to obey his order. When the chessboard is set in front of him, he reverently strokes it and sets up the board. "Some wine."

A servant hurriedly pours him some red wine. He picks up the glass and swirls the wine, looking deep into its amber color. Then he turns his attention to the chessboard and moves a black knight. Suddenly, shouting is heard from above.

"We have our orders from Osamu-sama. Move out!"

"Saddle your ryuu's immediately. Orders from above! Move out!"

Osamu lets a small smile flit across his face. "Kaori!"

The woman beside Osamu starts, blue eyes peering wildly out from behind her bangs. She calsm down quickly and replies, "Yes, Osamu-sama."

"Bring my little Mikan-chan in."

Kaori bows and quickly scurries out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a brown haired little girl.

Osamu peers at the girl and pats his knee good naturedly. "Come here, Mikan-chan."

The little girl, Mikan, timidly steps up and sits down. Osamu strokes her hair and watches the chessboard intently.

_Sccccccccc..._

Osamu stares at the chessboard intently as he sees a pawn move one space forward. He chuckles. "So be it, Kimiko-sama."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Meanwhile...**

A young lady in a flowing white dress sits on a golden throne and stares intently at the chessboard in front of her. Her ruby eyes try to take in the situation happening. She lets out a sigh and beckons to the young child at her feet. "Come here, Natusme-chan."

The young child climbs up onto her lap, and the brown haired lady affectionately ruffles his black hair. His ruby eyes widen as he sees the chessboard, and his hand reaches out to touch a piece.

_Slap!_

Ruby eyes suddenly fill with tears, and Natsume starts crying. The young woman lets out a sigh and gently rocks him in her arms. Natsume eventually stops hiccuping and tugs at the woman's hair. "Kimiko!" he hiccups, and the young lady smiles.

"Yes, I am Kimiko."

Her eyes gaze off into the distance as she rhythmically strokes Natsume's hair. She picks up the now cold cup of tea beside her and watches the board.

_Sccccccc..._

A servant hurridly enters the room. "Kimiko-sama, Shin has gone missing."

Kimiko's eyes turn from the servant back to the chessboard. The tea cup shatters.


	2. Chapter 1::The Domino Effect

**Chapter Title: **Chapter 1:The Domino Effect  
**Songs:** ??

**A/N:** Hotaru and Ruka appear in this chapter, and Natsume and Mikan meet. gasp

da1wholuvanime - I will give it my best! Definitely!  
Alice as of 5-28-08 - Thank you! I tried not to let my bad grammatical skills get in my way this time!

* * *

A young girl who looks to be about 12 stirs from her fitful sleep, yawning hugely. She slowly rises up to her legs and combs her light brown hair into two pigtails. She yawns again and turns to the gigantic chalkboard behind her bed. On it is written:

_1. Go see Daddy.  
2. Go dress up for the big party.  
3. Go to party._

The girl, Mikan, scans the board and then shrugs, moving out of the room and into a much larger one down the hallway.

Osamu is sitting at a table, studying a chessboard identical to the one 7 years ago but much more developed. "Ahhh. Mikan-chan, aren't you lovely today?"

Mikan bows and replies, "Not as lovely as you, my father."

Osamu laughs heartily and says, "Ahahaha! Mikan-chan, you never fail to cheer me up. Now, in a few hours, we will be going to a political party where you will be introduced into society. Remember to look out for Kimiko-sama there. She'll do anything to get to me."

Mikan nods, and Osamu laughs.

"Go ahead and dress, Mikan-chan."

Mikan nods, smiles, and waltzes off to find her personal designers.

**Meanwhile...**

"Why do I have to do this stupid party?" a 12 year old Natsume complains.

"Because of the political power you can gain," Kimiko says, adjusting the tie on Natsume's suit.

"The only thing I will gain is fangirls."

"Now, now, Natsume-chan," Kimiko sighs, brushing her child's hair back from his forehead. "See that chessboard?" She points to a worn one standing in front of her throne.

"Yes," Natsume replies, tugging at his tie.

"Good. You are the king, and I'm moving you out--here!" Kimiko exclaims, moving the white king into a spot threatening a black bishop.

Natsume snorts.

Kimiko ignores it and moves a pawn to follow up the king. "And, this is your subordinate, Ruka."

"He's not my subordinate," Natsume spits out. He watches as Kimiko shrugs her slender shoulders.

"Now, he is directly threatening the queen."

Natsume couldn't help himself. "Who's the queen?"

Kimiko looks at him directly and a sly smile is plastered on her face. "Why the queen is Omaru-sama's precious daughter, and if she tries to counter by taking Ruka...why you will just take her back...won't you?"

Natsume had heard the tone his mother was using many times and sighed. Yet another crazy plan to participate in.

**2 hours later...**

"Very lovely, Miss Mikan," says a violet haired girl.

Mikan blushes prettily. "Thank you, Hotaru."

Hotaru nods and picks up a glass of sparkling juice from a waiter's tray. "You should go socialize since this is your entrance into society."

Mikan tries to look calm but she fails miserably. "I don't wanna!" she wails to Hotaru, trying to hug her.

Hotaru merely pushes her away and sips her juice. "If you don't, who knows what will happen to you."

"What?"

"Don't you hear. The girls who don't socialize at their entrance to society are cursed by evil spirits for the rest of their life."

Mikan lifts her head, and her lips quiver. "R-really?"

Hotaru nods.

Mikan dashes off, and Hotaru sighs. Honestly, that girl was too easy to manipulate. That thought made her eyes darken, and she scans the room.

"Excuse me, did you drop this?"

_Ching!_

A silver bracelet is dangled in front of Hotaru. She blinks...once...twice...and then takes the bracelet nodding her thanks to the stranger who had given it to her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Natsume asks, smiling at Hotaru.

Hotaru feels a rush of air poof out of her lungs as he smiles. The smile was absoluely predatory. However, she has her sources and knows that he is the son of Kimiko, Osamu-sama's worst enemy.

"Hoooooooooooooooooooooootaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Mentally, Hotaru curses Mikan for appearing at the wrong moment. "What is it?" she curtly asks.

Mikan looks hurt but answers, "Osamu-sama wants to see you."

"Very well," Hotaru snaps, putting down her glass and sending a message to Mikan with her eyes.

_The man beside me is Natsume, daugther of Kimiko-sama._

Hotaru hesitates for the briefest of moments, waiting for Mikan's answer. A barely perceptible nod, and she's gone.

Natsume studies the girl in front of him. Her hair is in childish pigtails, but her complimentary eyes cancel that out. The red kimono she's wearing is a bit smaller than usual, accenting the slight curves that are developed at the age of 12. Funnily, she is wearing a silver bracelet identical to the other girl's, but he doesn't have time to think about her looks. "Miss..."

"Mikan," Mikan says, extending out her hand regally. Even though she has a bubbly attitude, that didn't mean she couldn't act the part of royal daughter.

"Miss Mikan," Natsume whispers, bringing Mikan's hand to his lips.

Mikan blushes. "And your name..."

"Natsume..."

Mikan watches as he lets go of her hand. Then...she lets out a little squeal and starts cursing at Natsume. "You little! How could you? Favorite kimono!"

Natsume is surprised by the change of attitude but bends down with a handkerchief to try to dry the juice he spilled on her. It sure wasn't his fault when the wind blew the bottom of her kimono slightly up. It sure wasn't his fault he was in the wrong position.

"P...p...p...PERVERT!" Mikan screams, pushing Natsume to the ground and rushing away.

Natsume blinks and runs a hand through his hair. Thankfully, no one was really watching since some dumb guy was proposing to a girl in the middle of the dance floor. Natsume was surprised that they weren't trampled yet. However, he was more surprised that the girl had rejected him. Gosh! He had tons of fangirls, and this girl had seemed like another one until she pushed him. I shouldn't think too much about it, he thought, and he didn't think much because at that very moment a fangirl chose to ambush him.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Mikan wipes her eyes and looks at the ruined kimono. "Idiot!"

Suddenly, a handkerchief descends in front of her eyes. She looks up to see a handsome blonde boy with blue eyes.

"I don't think such a beautiful lady could be an idiot," the blonde smoothly says.

Mikan takes the handkerchief and dries her eyes. "Thank you, umm..."

"Ruka...Ruka Nogi."

"Thank you, Ruka," she says, and then looking at the handkerchief, "and sorry for ruining your handkerchief."

"That's fine," Ruka says, flashing her a brilliant smile. "You can keep it." And with those words, he's gone, and Mikan is standing...alone.

**Later...**

"Hotaru..."

"Yes, Miss Mikan," Hotaru says, combing out Mikan's hair slowly.

"I think I've met my prince..."

"Aa."

**Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean Ruka Nogi failed to initiate the first step of the plan?" Kimiko screams at the servant in front of her.

The servant nervously looks around. "The girl thinks that Ruka is her prince...however--"

"What? What however," Kimiko snaps and turns to look at the chessboard. All the pieces are in a perfect position to capture the black queen...except one.

"Damn you, Subaru Imai!"

_Owari!_

A/N: Now the plot is developing. I've taken it sky high. How is Hotaru's brother involved with the ruin of the first step of Kimiko's plan? The connection between the two silver bracelets? Ruka and Mikan?? Stay tuned for the next chappie!

R & R if you can.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Constructive criticism will be listened to.


	3. Chapter 2::A Ripple In The Lake

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 2:A Ripple In The Lake  
**Songs**:

**A/N**: I added some japanese words in here, and I'm just gonna give a translation of them afterwards. This chapter might be a little dry since my inspiration has been drying away slowly. It's like a faucet dripping...eventually the water/inspiration runs dry. Yeah. Forgive me for my metaphor...or is a simile? I dunno. I'm tired.

_Sugoi _-- WOW!  
_Gomen/Gomenasai_ -- Sorry  
_Baka _-- IDIOT!

That's all I think I'm using at the moment...

Also, I apologize if I abuse the japanese language. If anybody knows how to say blossom, flower, or anything like those words in japanese, please tell me!

THIS IS A TRANSITION CHAPTER!  
xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Sugoi!" Mikan exclaims, leaning down to sniff at blooming red flower. Her eyes flutter shut as she inhales deeply. "It smells so good."

"It's called Ketsueki Blossom." (A/N: I'm really sorry for abusing the japanese language! -bows- I think ketsueki means blood, but I got that from a japanese-english dictionary, so...)

Mikan whirls around to face a boy about her age. "Ah! Gomenasai!" She bows hurridly.

The boy, a blonde with glasses, smiles kindly. "Oh. That's okay. Osamu-sama allows you the right to enter all grounds."

Mikan nods and asks, "Who are you?"

The boy smiles. "My name is Yuu, and Osamu-sama appointed me as your new bodyguard."

Mikan blinks and lets out a breath. "Oh..."

Yuu smiles again and changes the subject. "Do you like the garden? It was my mother's."

"Oh! It's very nice," Mikan says politely. "I like the smell."

"Yes," Yuu says. "My mother did too. In fact, all of the flowers in this garden have a strong scent."

"Mmmm. Are you going to be my escort to the garden party?"

"Of course, and the party will take place in this very garden."

Mikan nods and reaches out to touch the blood red blossom.

"Eh! No! Don't touch--"

"OUCH!" Mikan exclaims, drawing her hand back quickly. Blood is rapidly welling out of a cut she recieved from a spiky thorn.

"Eh! Oh no! Osamu-sama will kill me!" Yuu hyperventilates, running around in circles.

Mikan sucks in her breath and brings out Ruka's handkerchief, pressing it to the wound. Her eyes start watering. "I got hurt..."

Yuu immediately drops by her side. "No! Don't cry! Osamu-sama will kill me if you cry! Don't cry!" He moves his hand over Mikan's finger, and it stops bleeding.

Mikan looks at Yuu in awe. "Ahhhh..."

Yuu scratches the back of his head. "It's only an illusion...sorry..."

"Illusion...but it looks so real..."

Yuu smiles. "I'm a master of illusions. Only people stronger than me can see through them."

"Oh," Mikan says.

Yuu smiles and extends his arm. "The garden party is beginning soon. You need to get dressed."

"Of course," Mikan playfully says, latching onto Yuu's arm.

**Later...**

"Ah, Lady Mikan, you look stunning," Yuu says, kissing her extended hand. "I'm honored to be your escort."

Mikan nods and lets out a large smile. "It still smells good!"

Yuu nods, adjusting his glasses. "Let's go." He extends his arm. Mikan latches on.

They stroll around, Mikan making conversation with random people on the way.

Yuu tugs her over to orderly rows of seats in front of a make-shift stage.

"That wasn't there before," Mikan says, looking at the stage confused.

"Yes, we set it up so that a ballet could be held."

"A ballet..."

Yuu nods and tugs her into a seat. The seats were being filled quickly.

"May I sit by you?"

Mikan looks up to see a high school aged boy who looked surprisingly like Hotaru. "Sure."

Yuu stiffens in his seat and turns his gaze to the newcomer. "Hello...Imai-san."

"Imai-san?"

"Please call me Subaru. No need or such formalities. I'm Hotaru Imai's brother."

Mikan's olive eyes widen. "She's never told me of you."

Subaru laughs bitterly. "Yes, well we had a little falling out years ago. Haven't seen her since though I've heard she's grown up to be quite the young lady."

Mikan, still shocked, nods and says, "Yes. Hotaru is great!"

The light dims, and the chatter dies down.

**Later...**

Mikan wipes tears out of her eyes with a handkerchief. "That was the saddest thing, I've ever seen."

Yuu coughs and wipes the fog off of his glasses.

Subaru remains as emotionless as ever. "Mikan-sama, may I entice you into a dance?"

It was only then did Mikan realize thatthe stage had been turned into a dancefloor. She graciously smiled and said, "I'm very sorry if I step on your feet."

Three minutes later, the almighty Subaru Imai comes back limping with a beaming Mikan at his side.

"Thank youuuuuu!" she squeals. "It was funnnn!"

"Your welcome, Mikan-sama," Subaru winces. "Allow me to accompany you the rest of the night."

"Of course," Mikan chirps and turns to Yuu. "Do you want to dance?"

Yuu sweatdrops. "Ehehehehehe. Mikan-sama, I have to go...um...go meet some friends of mine!"

"Ohhh...Can I come?"

A big rock drops on Yuu, and his soul flies out of his mouth. "Uhhh...Mikan-sama, but...uhhh...I...me...you...friends."

Thankfully, poor Yuu was saved.

"May I have this dance?"

Mikan looks up to see the handsome blonde haired young man from the night before. She blushes prettily and nods, taking the hand.

Subaru watches them and turns to Yuu. "Osamu-sama is going to kill you."

"Huh?" Yuu asks.

Subaru glances at the dancing pair. "That's Kimiko-sama's son's best friend."

"HUH!" Yuu exclaims, freaking out. "NO!!"

Subaru mentally slaps himself as Yuu runs around in circles. Why did I have to open my mouth...?

**Meanwhile...**

"Uh...do..do...do you want your handkerchief back?" asks Mikan as she dances.

The boy smiles brilliantly. "Oh no. You can keep it

Mikan is dazzled. She gurgles something unintelligible. "...thank you..."

"No problem," the boy says, twirling Mikan around.

"What's your name?" Mikan suddenly asks.

"Ahhh. Ruka..."

A large smile graces Mikan's face, and Ruka finds himself at a loss of words.

"Can I call you Ruka-pyon?"

"Aa. Sure."

Another large smile.

Ruka fights the urge to smile back.

"Would you like to--"

_BAKA!_

Ruka is suddenly on the grassy ground clutching a growing bump on his head. "Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

Mikan turns to her best friend and scolds, "Hotaru! That was uncalled for."

Hotaru shrugs. "Nii-sama asked me too."

Mikan's mood abruptly changes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD AN OLDER BROTHER?"

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"Augggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh."

Mikan turns to the boy on the ground. "Oh! Are you okay, Ruka-pyon?"

"Yes," Ruka groans, trying to smile. "Yes, I'm, arrrrgh, ok, arrrgh, kay."

"Now, what were you going to ask me, Ruka-pyon?"

"Would you like to come to a ball my friend's hosting?"

Mikan blinks. "Sure!" she chirps, pulling Ruka up off the ground. "It'll be fun, and we can dance again."

Only Hotaru notices that Ruka pales at the word 'dance'.

"Yes," he croaks.

Mikan smiles and skips away to find another dance victim --ahem-- partner.

**Later...**

"Ow, Hotaru!"

"Stop whining, Miss Mikan."

"But you're tearing off my scalp."

"I'm merely brushing your hair."

"...OW!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Stage 3 of the plan."

"Initiated."

"Good. Subaru Imai?"

"Our spy will take care of him."

"Good. Natsume?"

"Ready to initiate Stage 4."

"Ruka?"

"..."

"RUKA?"

"Ready..."

"Good."

_Sccc..._

"Bring out _The Black Rose_."

_OWARI!_

**A/N:** Again, this is a transition chapter, so it basically just builds up the plot. I like to take my stories nice and easy, so I can't promise that the next chapter will be exciting.

**Some questions to ask yourself while you wait for the lazy author to update**

- Who's The Black Rose?

- What's stage 3 of the plan?

- What's stage 4 of the plan?

- What will Natsume play in the plan?

- Who's the spy?

- Why isn't the author updating?

- Why did the person talking to Kimiko pause when she asked about Ruka?

- Who was the person talking to Kimiko?


End file.
